shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiranui Aisurōzu
}} |jva = ??? |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 842,000,000}} }} Introduction Shiranui Aisurozu is a pirate and the daughter of Aisu Aisurōzu with a dream of being the worlds greatest Archaeologist. She is also a skilled Scientist and use to preform in a magic show when she was a child. After the time skip she founded and leads the Relic Hunters Organization and also owns one of the Devil Amulets. Appearance Before the time skip Shiranui had jet black hair that is as long as her waist tied in a ponytail and falls down over her forehead in a trimmed fringe and purple eyes. She wears a white kimono. After the time skip she keeps the same hair style but it is partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders has a strand falls between her eyes, and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue, star-shaped hair clip Personality Shiranui cares greatly for her family and friends , but has a real vicious and short-tempered streak. She mostly behaves sweet and caring, but in response to some things, she threatens very gruesome violent acts, when she dose those words of hers never fail to widen the eyes of everyone around her in intimidation Abilities and Powers Skilled Businesswomen: Shiranui is skilled in the world of business having got the World Government and others to fund her Organization. Swordsmanship Shiranui is a gifted swordswomen as she was able to take down a group of Bounty Hunters quickly Marksmanship N/A Hand to Hand Combat Shiranui is skilled enough to hold her own unarmed but prefers to mix her hand to hand with her swordsmanship Physical Strength Shiranui is deceptively strong as she is able to split a ships mast or a canon ball in half. She is also shown to be able to wield Cloud Piercer one handed Agility Shiranui is extremely agile that she is often seen jumping from mast to mast with little to no effort Endurance Shiranui is durable enough that she was able to defeat a bounty hunter despite being badly injured Weapons Cloud Piercer: A katana A fan Devil Amulet Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Aisu Aisurōzu - Father Shadow - Pet Allies/ Friends Enemies Other Shiranui is a skilled magician using her tricks and skills to great effect. She also is quite intelligent with a knack for science History Prior to Shiranui's father leaving the marines she was living a peaceful life with her family even putting on magic shows for the kids on the island. During this time she found a strange artifact along side her friend and they showed it to her father who suggested if you want to find out about something dig for the truth. When she turned 16 she wanted to go out and find more about the artifact at the encouraging of her father and mother she left home determined to discover the truth to this puzzle that got her best friend killed. After the time skip she has become a well known archaeologist and is now attempting to discover the clus to a new artifact she found. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes Trivia Category:Asa12 Category:Characters